


Cover for "Run Program: DUM-E by Amuly"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of Tony is a lot of work. Especially when you’ve only got one arm. And your code dates back to the 1980s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Run Program: DUM-E by Amuly"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Program: DUM-E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394999) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/133130545744/run-program-dum-e-by-amuly-summary-taking-care) on tumblr.


End file.
